


Tensions Run Deep

by Ainsleigh Scarlett Faolan (Sorchacat), Garrett Briscoe (gb8506)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Coffee Shops, F/M, friendship-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorchacat/pseuds/Ainsleigh%20Scarlett%20Faolan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gb8506/pseuds/Garrett%20Briscoe





	Tensions Run Deep

Garrett

Things had been a little tense, with all the decisions that were being made with the coffee shop as well as how things were going in their own lives. Garrett was for the first time in a long time almost happy with the relationship he was in. So happy in fact that he probably talked about Laura and what they were doing a little too much, but he needed to at least talk to someone about it because that’s just the way he was. The person he’d always went to before when things were good or bad was Ainsleigh but here lately she’d been pulling away and not really responding to much unless it was work related. Or maybe it was just that he overthought everything. He shook his head as he made sure there was no one in line before he turned and opened the kitchen doors. 

Walking into the kitchen, where she seemed to spend more time if he was there, he slammed his hands on the counter. She looked up, and seemed startled until she saw it was him and just gave him a dirty look before going back to what she was doing. “Alright, what gives? You seem to be avoiding me and avoiding talking to me at all costs and I don’t get it. Did I do something to piss you off?” And there he stood, staring at her, deciding he wasn’t just going to ignore the problem like he had been, and waiting for her answer. 

****************************

Ains 

His hands hit the counter top and Ainsleigh jumped a bit. “Nothing is wrong just been busy with the cafe. Have a lot on our plates. Stop overthinking shit, Garrett.” she stared at him for a few minutes as she fought her emotions. Watching him with Laura was like being stabbed every time. She was not sure when her feelings for him had changed or why and she refused to confuse their friendship and possibly mess it up, letting her feelings cloud anything. She just knew watching him be happy and loving with another woman hurt and she was not going to be that kind of woman. 

Looking away from him she looked back down at the recipe she was trying to sort out the measurements. The book slipped from her fingers as it slid away. “Garrett, stop being an ass and give me the book back. I have to sort out this recipe for next week and this is the third batch and the first two were not great.” Leaning over and going for the book he pushed it off the table. 

“Fuck, are you two?” grabbing the towel and wiping her hands she went around the work island to grab the book. 

**************************

Garrett 

“You know I’m not, but if it’s the only way I’ll get answers out of you then I’ll do what I have to.” He moved quicker than her to grab the book he and tossed it onto the counter behind him. “I’ll help with the recipe once you give me an answer.” He hated acting this way but enough was enough. He wasn’t going to keep feeling like he was being torn in two. He stared her down as he stalked closer, essentially backing her into a corner. 

He lowered his voice, not caring if he sounded pissed off. “Did I piss you off somehow? It’s not just stress and shit with the business, we’ve been through worse stress trying to get this place off the ground. Now damnit woman, out with it.” 

*******************

Ains

She stared up at him and felt anger, and confusion. “No, you have now pissed me off. I have not been avoiding you. I have been, we have been busy with the cafe and you have been spending your free time with Laura. So I don’t understand where you think I am pissed off? I don’t know what you want me to say here? Is there something you want to tell me.” crossing her arms over her chest she just stared at Garrett unsure of what he wanted. 

He leaned in closer to her his cologne was intoxicating and Ainsleigh felt her body react to him and hoped he did not notice she was just happy her arms were covering her nipples because she felt them rubbing against her bra. Letting out a pent up breath as she ducked under his arms and stepped behind him and grabbed the cook book. 

“Fuck!” was all she heard when he grabbed her arm swinging her around his face was so close to her she licked her lips. She leaned in closer and then pulled away quickly. “What is going on with you? Have you lost your bloody mind?” 

*******************

Garrett

He watched as she licked her lips and leaned in close, trying to figure out just what she was doing. It was then that he suddenly couldn’t think straight, and he couldn’t figure out why. He let go of her arm and took a couple of steps back. “Maybe I have, but I figured that at least my friend would be happy that I found someone who mostly makes me happy.” He ran his hand through his hair, trying to pinpoint just what the hell his problem with how things were going really was and what the hell he was doing railing after her. 

He shrugged, and took a couple of steps towards the door back out to the front of the cafe. “I guess maybe I expected too much from you and for myself.” He pulled his wallet out and took the note card out of it, and slid it across the counter. “I played around with that recipe the other night when I couldn’t sleep and what’s on that are the changes I made. Try them in a batch if you want and see what you think.” 

*********************

Ains

Ainsleigh looked at the recipe and then back up at Garrett. “Garrett, I am happy for you. I'm.” shaking her head and leaning in to the counter as she rested her arms on the island. “very happy for you.” she smiled as she glanced back down at the recipe card in hopes she could keep her tears at bay long enough. 

Clearing her throat and picking up the recipe, she smiled up at Garrett. Turning away from him she grabbed the new ingredients and placed them on the island. The silence was deafening and she was unsure if she should be saying something or what. 

“If you need to go, I will be fine will give this a try and see how it turns out.” Garrett just looked at her for a few seconds before he turned and headed through the big doors. When she knew he was gone her legs felt weak and shaky, she leaned against the counter and rested her head on the island, fought back her emotions. 

How the hell had she gotten to the point that she was in love with her best friend? She knew she had to get a grip of her feelings and do her best to keep everything as it was before. She just was never a good liar. Garrett was the one person she knew would always know when something was up with her. 

Taking one last deep breath she stood up again brushing herself off and she started to add the ingredients to the bowl. 


End file.
